In the caves/some split up
Here's how going in the caves and some of the groups split up in Revenge of The Ultratron. heroes are still wondering in the caves soon they came to a 6-way path Margaret: Now which way? looks at Rabbit Rabbit: Don't look at me. Bender: Aw, that's just fantastic. Now we don't know which way were to go, the Deceptitrains are still looking for us. As well as the T-1000. And a hybrid dinosaur! And there's an ancient Trainbot warrior in here that guards this cave and the tomb. And he's going to find and kill us! Roger: Will you chill? Bender: Not really! Pooh: Bother. Think, think! If each of us went to the other one hasn't, think. And one where another wasn't, about which I mean to say: "Perhaps we should, split up?". Rabbit: Why, Pooh Bear. I believe that's a very smart idea. Pooh: I'm so glad you liked it. chuckles Whatever it, was. the groups split up Eileen: Whoa, check it out guys! (It turns out to be a footprint of something large. Margaret walks over to it.) Margaret: Is that a footprint? Eileen: It's huge! (Mordecai and Rigby walk over to it) Mordecai: Nah, it can't be. It's just a hole in the dirt. Rigby: No man, it's the guardian of the tomb! This way! one of the other groups Percy: Don't worry, we'll get that crystal. I know it. they all hear a strange high-pitched howl Rabbit: What's that? Piglet: Oh, de, dear! Skyla: A GHOST WHISTLE!!! on of the groups, they start going going through overgrown roots Rachel: Oh! This is going to scratch my pink paint really badly! Hugs: Oh, shut up! one set of roots T.C. hits, something breaks loose and lands on his face T.C.: OW!! Hugs and Rachel: T.C.!! Puffer: What? back and notice's T.C.'s new mask AAAH!! THE CLOGGERSAURUS!! Knockout: It's not the Cloggersaurus, Puffer. It's T.C. wearing some wacko mask! Puffer: Really? T.C.: Well, I guess I'm the cloggersaurus! roars Hugs: Ah! Help! It's the cloggersaurus! laughs T.C.: roars Puffer: Oh no! We're in danger! laughs T.C.: roars Rachel: while laughing Help us someone! The cloggersaurus is here! Jenny: laughing Please, don't hurt us. Daylight: Yeah. What are you going to do? laughing Pepper Clark: This is hilarious! I'm in stitches! really hard they hear a growl Hugs: AH! then backs up, and drives into a siding. In which she bumps into some old trucks. Then the coupling of the truck behind her (which is similar to a wagon's handle) falls down and couples into itself onto Hugs (But she doesn't notice). I think our little fun time is attracting the real ''cloggersaurus! Rachel: Then I think it's best if we keep quiet. Hugs: Yeah, I'm with you Rachel. else Rabbit: up some of the group Boy am I glad to see you guys. Mike: We could say the same, Rabbit. Twilight: Did you hear that whistle too? Rabbit: Yeah, what about you guys? SpongeBob: Yeah. Hera Sydulla: Well, whatever you do. Don't touch anything, and let's stick toge... in a hole '''THEEEEEEERRRRR!!!' Kanan Jarrus: Hera? Hera! Where are you?! Hera! Hey, Hera! Her... (falls down hole) RAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Rabbit: KANAN!! down the hole AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Spongebob: Rab.. down hole BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike: Sponge... down hole BAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Fix-it Felix: Mike? Mi.. down hole IAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Twilight: Felix! Fel..down hole LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Cadance: Twi... down the hole LIIIIIIIAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Pooh: Cadance? Felix, Spongebob, Twilight, Cadance, Mike, Hera, and Kanan are now tumbling head over heels down a tunnel Rabbit, Felix, Spongebob, Twilight, Cadance, Mike, Hera, and Kanan and yelling as they tumble another group Tigger: Come here crystal. Sagwa: Tigger, that's not how it works. Vinnie: Hey, maybe the crystal's in here. into a cave port Zeb: I can't see anything! bats came out Rarity: AAH! BATS!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! take off running Pooh: Rarity? Felix, Spongebob, Twilight, Cadance, Mike, Hera, and Kanan continue tumbling head over heels down the tunnel, grunting and yelling at the same time else Piglet, Ocellus, Shady Flower, and Sunil are still running (From the whistle from before) when they start sipping on pebbles Piglet: Ooh! AAH! AHH! Sunil Nevla: WHOA! NO GRIP! NO GRIP!! WHOA-AH-AH-AH!! Pooh: Sunil? Fluttershy:' WHOA! AAH! AH!' they start slipping towards the edge of a ledge Sunil Nevla: Edge! Ocellus: No, no, no, no, no, no!! they slip off the ledge and they all land on Hug's cab roof Hugs: she feels the thump AAAAHH!! THE CLOGGERSAURUS!!! I FELT HIM HIT ME!! Rachel: YOU HAVE?! Sabine Wren: FULL STEAM AHEAD!!! Puffer: AAH!! RUUUUNN!!!! take off at full speed trucks Hugs is pulling make a clattering sound Hugs: Ah! He's chasing us! Rachel: No! Not us! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Ocellus, Shady Flower, Sunil, and Piglet look up and they see T.C.'s shadow and think it's the Cloggersaurus Ocellus: (shrieks) THE CLOGGERSAURUS IS CHASING US!!!! then hugs her daughter up close as Ocellus, Piglet, and Sunil cover their eyes we see Kevin (train) chuffing along Kevin (train): I may be fun. But I'm also strict. sees something Huh? the others Kevin (train): THE CLOGGERSAURUS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! '''to a stop and backs up fast, whistling as he does The Cloggersaurus! '''AAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Pooh: Rachel? Kevin? Brian's group Skyla: nervous There's no such thing as a Cloggersaurus, there's no such thing as a Cloggersaurus, there's no such thing as a Cloggersaurus. Yuna: her wing on her There's nothing to be afraid of, Skyla. Snowdrop: We're gonna find that crystal, in no time. Nyx: Yeah, we'll be just fine. Skyla: Easy for you to say Nyx, you have a Terminator bodyguard! on skeletons and then one of their heads falls off AAH! Human Rainbow Dash: Skyla. 2 words, okay? as she points to each finger "Clam, down". Skyla: Clam down!? I can't calm down at a time like this! Human Applejack: Sky, you really need ta learn ta' be braver than this! Ya' can't just be scared all the time! Skyla: Why? Human Applejack: Cause' y'all will be messed up fer' the rest ta' yer' life! Skyla: Oh, really?! Because all I know is, the Cloggersaurus, is somewhere here, and a Trainbot warrior ready to kill trespassers! cries Human Fluttershy: her Guys stop it, she's really scared! Human Applejack: Sorry. Skyla: It's fine. Human Fluttershy: her mane Shhhhh... Human Rarity: Well, if we do see that warrior and that dinosaur, her rifle we'll be ready. Vinny: Yeah, what she said. his shotgun Human Pinkie: Yep! Right, Mr. Terminator? Terminator: Affirmative. Human Fluttershy: Skyla's mane Don't be afraid Vinny: something Whoa, check it out guys. see a large footprint Human Rarity: Good heavens! Brian: That's a big footprint. Human Applejack: The Cloggersaurus or the ancient warrior must be close. steady breathing is heard Brian: Very funny guys. Yuna: What? Brian: Morley "First: You'll hear steady breathing", just like from the story. Huh get it? looks at him Brian: Huh? breathing gets louder Skyla: Brian, please tell me that was your stomach. Brian: It's not me! It must be the echoes of this cave. This place isn't build around for a tomb. 2 drops of oil came down Skyla: the 2 droppings of oil The second sign! Brian: What second sign? Skyla: Morley "Next: You'll see drops of saliva"! The Cloggersaurus is hear! Brian: Skyla, I'm not doing this! Okay, calm down, calm down. Okay, where was I? First was the breath, then the saliva, and was that third thing? they heard more breathing and they slowly look up and see red glowing eyes, with horns, and rows of razor sharp teeth! Skyla: LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! eyebrows rise and shake THE CLOGGERSAURUS!!!!!! Dinosaur: growls he roars out a huge fireball! Skyla: AAAAAAAHHHH!!! off running Nyx: Let's... get... OUT OF HERE!!!!! off running, and the others do to a huge robot Carnotaurus bursts out of the wall Skyla: HELP ME!!! Carnotaurus: as he stomps after them, stepping on bones in the process Carnotaurus: ROAAAAAAARRRR!!!! out fire Terminator: Guys, look out! move aside Skyla: Ah! slowly backs away from the huge beast Carnotaurus: out more fire and slowly approaches Skyla gunshots Carnotaurus: back growls Human Rainbow: one of her Desert Eagles in hand Leave her alone, big guy! Carnotaurus: like the Carnotaurus from Dinosaur Terminator: his shotgun Gotcha! Dile: his shotgun Carnotaururs: his tail, which makes the Dile fly Dile: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! on the ground BOF! Uh! Human Pinkie: Dile! Dile: Don't worry! a thumbs up I'm okay. Carnotaurus: ROAR!!!!!!! to the Terminator Terminator: his horns, and flips him over Carnotaurus: back up growling was just about to attack him, when something hits him Human Rainbow: her Desert Eagles Carnotaurus: Sunil screaming growling Carnotaurus then leaves, following Sunil's scream Vinny: That's Sunil! Brian: Come on! Skyla: Mommy! Pooh: Skyla? else of the group are racing down the tracks of a tunnel J.J.: We've got to find that crystal! they start going down a hill Mako: Uh guys, do you think we should slow down? Rheneas: Whoa! WHOA! Whoa! OH! WHOA!!! Pooh: Rheneas. then starts walking behind some crystals Rabbit, Felix, Spongebob, Twilight, Cadance, Mike, Hera, and Kanan: and yelling as they tumble on a hole on the side of the wall, Hera pops out Hera Sydulla: DAAAH!!! the ground Oof! Kanan Jarrus: out WHOA!!! on Hera and then his Lightsaber flies out and bonks him on the head Rabbit pops out Rabbit: Ye, haha! Ye-ah!! the ground Spongebob: Ooh! Ew! AH! out of the hole AAAH!!! the ground his rifle pops out and hits him in the head, followed by both of his revolvers Mike: the ground OW!! Fix-it Felix: out the hole WHOA!! on Spongebob as his hammer then flies out and hits him in the head Twilight: GAAH!!! out and lands on Felix OOF!! shotgun flies out and hits her back Cadance: OW! OOH! EE! out AAAHH!! on Twilight OOH! rifle flies out and hits her on her back (as her guns hit her) Booh!! ''' Spongebob: What a ride! the others Puffer: '''FASTER! FASTER!! Whiffle: something Tunnel! Dead ahead! Ezra Bridger: BRAKES!!! the engines brake hard, but they slide on the slick rails R3-X3: WHOA!!!! went through the tunnel and as they go through, T.C. loses his mask (returning to Rabbit, Felix, Spongebob, Twilight, Cadance, Mike, Hera, and Kanan, they start to get back up when they hear Vinnie from the tunnels) Vinnie Terrio: HELP!!! Vanellope, Ralph, Zeb, Sagwa, Sheegwa, Vinnie Terrio, and Rarity come running in the room Tigger: gibbering Rabbit: (looks down another tunnel to see the others skidding towards them) Mighty Joe: Look out! Kevin (train): fit to burst CLOGGERSAURUS!!!!!!! Twilight: (looks another way to see the speeding engines speeding into the room too) Mako: LOOK OUT!!!! (As Hera and Kanan then see Nyx's group running from another tunnel) Brian: Guys! (They then look back at Tigger's group as they realize there's soon gonna be a crash) Hera Syndulla: Oh no... Tigger: gibbering [CRASH!!!!] is in a big pile up Puffer: Are you alright? Kanan Jarrus: Yeah, I'm fine. Human Pinkie: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Who's up for round 2? Pinkie: ME!! Mako: That was a hoot! Hugs: T. you alright? T.C.: Yeah Hugs, I'm okay. something Hey, I can see out of my left eye again! around his face Hey, where'd my mask go? Hera Sydulla: What mask? Daylight: T.C. was wearing a mask, that looked like the Cloggersaurus. Skyla: Mommy, I saw the Cloggersaurus! Cadance: You did? Nyx: She really did! Yuna: It was huge! He could even breath fire! Rachel: We saw the Cloggersaurus too! Kanan Jarrus: Really? Hugs: Yeah, I felt him hit my cab roof. And while we were running, we could hear him clattering behind! Vinny: behind Hugs All I see are, old trucks. Hugs: Huh, wonder how those got there? Okay, then who hit my cab roof? Percy: It's only Fluttershy, Ocellus, Shady Flower, Sunil, and Piglet. Hugs: Oh. That's a releaf. Fluttershy: (opens her eyes and sighs in releaf to see the Cloggersaurus isn't there.) It's okay, we're still safe. (Sunil, Piglet and Shady look and sign in relief, but Ocellus is still too scared) Ocellus: (Shivers in fear, still covering her eyes, as Ezra climbs onto Hugs' roof) Ezra Bridger: Uh, Ocell? (gently taps her shoulder, only to recoil in shock as Ocellus screams in fight) Ocellus: DON'T LET HIM EAT ME!!!! Zeb: Hey, it's okay, there isn't a Cloggersaurus here. Yuna: What about the Cloggersaurus we ''saw? : It ''wasn't the Cloggersaurus! It was a Carnotaurus. Gallus: A Carnotaurus? Here? :And it's coming this way, we need to move now. growling Applejack: What was that? Rabbit: up in horror There it is, there it is! to something Kevin (Train): gasp! HOLY!!! see the Cloggersaurus (who is really a distorted Pooh through crystals) Tigger: It's the terribibelist, Cloggersaurus I've ever seen! Not to mention the only one. makes a scary face through the crystals and starts walking towards them Everyone: while the robot Carnotaurus, sees them running away down a tunnel Pooh: Did, someone say: "Cloggersaurus?" slides down a slide AAAHHH!!!!!!! Carnotaurus, knows where Pooh is going and takes a short cut is running down a hallway and then they slip and fall, then they slide forward and almost fly off a cliff! then look at the huge drop from the ledge as pebbles and one rock fall into the endless abyss, and after 3 minutes of silence, we hear the rock hit the ground Roberta Bravo: Whoa, that is deep! Hanah Streaker: on Roberta's tail in her mouth (muffled) So glad we didn't end up down there! Pooh: while he screams Shai-Shay: Did you hear that?! Tigger: Yeah. The Cloggersaurus, he got Pooh. Pooh: between some crystals Pigwet? Wabbit! Tigger! Tigger: I'm gonna miss that bear. (sniffs) Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles